


New World Order

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Angst, dark reign, norman is a creepy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman pays Tony a visit after the press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order

Osborn came to see him after the press conference, bringing with him a very expensive bottle of red wine and wearing a smirk that made Tony's skin crawl. Refusing to give Osborn the satisfaction, Tony stayed in his arm chair, watching him warily. Osborn went around, from room to room, inspecting the penthouse with a blatant interest, as if he were buying a new race horse and needed to go over its whithers and finer points. Seeing Osborn explore his home, their home, made Tony feel defiled in a way that he never would have thought. He was very glad he had locked...certain rooms, so that Osborn could not go in and desecrate them.

“They are going to indite you,” Osborn began conversationally , as he rejoined Tony in the living room. “And when they find you guilty, they will throw you in the Negative Zone, like they should have done when you deployed that smart nuke.” 

Tony stared at a fixed point on the wall, refusing to give Osborn the pleasure of seeing him display any form of emotion. His world was falling apart, why not toss him in the Zone like he had to so many of their friends? Poetic justice. He'd be proud. 

“President Bush has already agreed that everything you own – money, stock, liquid assets, everything – is to become mine,” Osborn smiled, popping the cork on the bottle and disappearing into the kitchen to fetch a couple of wine glasses. He offered Tony the glass, full to the brim with wine, but Tony only leveled Osborn with an uninterested stare. Osborn shrugged and set the glass down on the coffee table at Tony's arm, the wine glass clinking against the glass of the table loudly in the silence of the Tower. Tony repressed his urge to flinch at the noise; Osborn smirked at him, obviously having noticed. 

“I will be forming my own Avenger team,” Osborn continued, ignoring Tony's silence , making a hum of contentment before taking another sip of his wine. “This is excellent wine, you really should have some. Now, it would only be fair if my Avengers were ones the sheep were already familiar with, don't you agree?” 

Tony didn't agree with him, never would, but he refused to answer. 

“I'll have Moonstone become our dear Ms Marvel,” Osborn said, sitting across from Tony on the couch (Peter and Mary Jane's couch...), smiling, as if he were discussing the weather. “Bullseye will be Hawkeye from now on, and Carnage will make a very fine Spider-man, don't you agree?” 

Tony returned his eyes to his point in space. He would not give Osborn the satisfaction of seeing him break, he refused to give in. He had built himself and his company up on pride and the ability to keep an excellent poker face through it all. If he could keep his poker face while seeing the footage of Steve being gunned down on the Courthouse steps, while on a Helicarrier full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he could do it now.

“However, the Avengers need an Iron Man,” Osborn said, inspecting his nails, wine glass dangling carelessly from the wine glass dangling carelessly from his other hand. “And I have certain... requirements for the suit.”   
Tony's hands clenched, nails digging into the fine Italian leather of his chair. 

“Oh, don't do that,” Osborn chided, setting his wine down, looming menacingly over Tony's slumped body. He reached down and pulled Tony's fingers free of the chair one at a time, deliberately squeezing and smashing the joints together; Tony clenched his jaw, not making a single sound, no matter how much it hurt (Extremis would fix it all anyway, what was some much deserved pain against that?). “It's such a nice chair and I would hate to think of the cost of re-upholstering such fine leather.” 

Tony clenched his hands in on themselves instead, ragged fingernails cutting deep into his palm. He could feel blood welling up against his fingers, but he was too numb to care. 

“Now, since we don't have another Super Solider, I'm going to want the suit to represent both Iron Man and Captain America. Think of it as yours and Rogers' love child,” Osborn chuckled, sitting back down and draining half his glass in one go. 

Tony felt the anger boiling in his blood. It was all he could do to not lash out at the man. How dare he say his name?! He kept his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together to keep from snarling at him, jaw aching with the desire. 

“I expect the suit to be done within two weeks, for when our team goes public,” Osborn said, picking his wine glass up once more. 

“And why should I help you?” Tony asked flatly. 

“Your butler, Jarvis...he raised you, didn't he? And you do still have friends; Ms Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Carol Danvers, Jim Rhodes – aren't these people your friends?” 

The silence stretched on, pregnant with all of Tony's disgust and hatred, and Osborn just clicked his tongue at Tony before continuing.

“I'd hate for something terrible to happen to them,” Osborn said, looking almost comically tragic. “However, I cannot save them if you cross me.” 

Tony looked away, eyes closed tight. “One suit.” 

“And you will inform my people on how to fix and replace it should it be harmed.” 

Tony's eye twitched subtly; Osborn did not notice. 

“I'm so glad we understand each other,” Osborn smiled, clapping Tony on the shoulder. “Pity Steve Rogers couldn't be here to see his dreams carried out, hm? After all, toward the end, wasn't it his fiercest wish to see you fall and fail?” 

Tony looked away, staring out the window. He might no longer be here, but the memories... good and bad alike, they were here. And Osborn would destroy them, all of them, he would defile them.

“Well, at least his memory will be honored with us,” Osborn smirked, draining his wine glass. “We will be Avengers in his name. The public will be so happy. That Captain America you set up will have to be destroyed, of course. Can't have someone challenging our authority, can we?” 

Tony wondered if this was hell. It felt like hell. Having this...man in his home, speaking of him as if he knew him. He could barely speak his name without wanting to throw himself on the metaphorical parapets, how dare it be so easy for this...this...sadistic, inhumane construct. 

“And eventually, when the public demand it, we will have you executed,” Osborn smiled, grabbing Tony's chin roughly and yanking his face around to stare him in the eye. “And we will tell everyone, the entire world, that it was for Captain America, for our dear Steve Rogers. And the world will fall into the palm of my hand, and you will be unable to stop me.” He let go of Tony's chin to pat his cheek; Tony gagged at the scent of wine on Obsorn's breath. “You, my dear Anthony, will not be able to stop me.”

Tony closed his eyes and turned his head away from Norman Osborn. The man chuckled softly and set his wine glass down., heading toward the elevator. Osborn pressed the button to call it up and it opened with a cheerful ping. 

He'd always teased Tony about that, and Tony had threatened several times to change it to the Indiana Jones' theme song if he teased him one more time. It had been an affectionate argument between them, along with the amount of coffee Tony drank and the times he'd wrecked his bike.

“It's a new world order, my dear boy. My world order,” Osborn sang out as the elevator closed with a snick.

A tear slid down the side of Tony's face and he let his head fall back. Steve...


End file.
